


Not All Stories in the End

by Kimbus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Harry, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Muggles, Mystrade Parentlock, Mystrade fluff, Nana Hudson, Not so sociopathic Sherlock, Party, Potterlock AU, Presents, Uncle John - Freeform, Uncle Sherlock, Wizards, mystrade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimbus/pseuds/Kimbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lily and James Potter died, their young son, Harry, fell into the care of his Aunt and Uncle. They couldn't cope with caring for two young boys, so they asked Lily's cousin and his husband to care for him. Greg and Mycroft adopt Harry and he quickly becomes a member of the Family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend came up with this idea, we think it's a little different and we really like it...I hope I'm doing it Justice here as we're both excited about it. Please comment because I'd love to know whether or not you like it. hope you enjoy the first chapter, I have a couple written and will post them soon. The first few chapters are quite short, I may make a lot of them this length I don't know yet. also, if you want to get updates on this then my twitter is @Hobbitof221B.

It had been no more than 24 hours, but everyone had already heard about what had happened. Of course, as with any situation, people had already started to twist the truth. It had not been a large battle, simply one man who could not defeat the strongest magic, even with an unforgiveable curse. What had happened at the Potter house that night will never truly be understood, it will only be known that a very dark wizard cast a powerful curse upon a young boy and only one of them made it out virtually unharmed. The other, it is presumed by many, did not survive that night. Whether or not this is true, only time will tell, but for the moment, the wizarding world feels safer than it has for many years. The Dark Lord, as many called him, had been defeated, however, this did leave one special young boy an orphan, for he is the boy who lived.

 

A few months had passed since that day and the young boy was living with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. They were the only family he had, unfortunately they were muggles who didn’t like anything out of the ordinary, so it wasn’t a surprise that they weren’t very fond of their Nephew, who was almost certainly one of _them_. Dudley, the boy’s cousin, was of a similar age. He was, in himself, a handful and his parents found it hard enough to cope with him, let alone look after their nephew as well. Just a few weeks before his second birthday, the boy’s aunt called her cousin. She was well aware of the fact that she couldn’t take care of two young boys, especially as one of them very much resembled his mother - her late sister, Lily. She hadn’t spoken to her cousin for many years, could remember was that he and Lily, used to be very close, that he was a DI at Scotland Yard and that he had recently married a man who was somehow involved in the British Government. It wasn’t a long conversation. Her cousin, Greg, practically leapt at the opportunity to take Harry, especially after she said that the only alternative was to put him in a home. 

 

Gregory Lestrade was a muggle and as such knew absolutely nothing of the wizarding world or what had actually happened to Lily and her husband James Potter on that fateful night. As far as he was aware, the couple had died in a car crash while their son, Harry, had had a very lucky escape. However, Greg was married to Mycroft Holmes. A man who, though he constantly claimed that he occupied nothing more than a _minor_ position in the British Government, was in fact the one man who was trusted completely by the muggle Prime Minister and Queen. Mycroft was well aware of the existence of the wizarding world and had long been involved in keeping the muggle population unaware that a second world existed alongside their own. He was also aware of what had _actually_ happened to Lily and James Potter on the night of their death, and of the fact that their young son would almost definitely be a wizard, just like his parents. He also knew that this particular boy would need a certain level of protection, due to the highly publicised events of the previous year, especially as he was presumed to have defeated one of the most infamous men in recent wizarding history. A man with many followers eager to continue his work and avenge their master.

 

A couple of days after they had agreed to look after him, Greg and Mycroft brought Harry back to their house. Mycroft had managed to sort out all of the necessary paperwork as quickly he could, as such by the time he had moved in, Harry was officially their son. Before they left with him, Petunia, Harry’s aunt, had informed them that Harry hadn’t spoken a single word since that night. Despite his young age Harry, used to be quite a chatty child; but given the fairly recent trauma that he had experienced - even if he didn’t fully understand what exactly had happened - it was no wonder that he hadn’t spoken.

 

Unlike Greg, Mycroft had a younger brother, Sherlock. He was a Consulting Detective who lived with his partner, John Watson, who was a Squib. He knew about the wizarding world and came from a family of witches and wizards, but was not one himself. Naturally, he had heard of the terrible events that led to Harry becoming an orphan and Mycroft and Greg becoming Harry’s new parents. However, apart from Mycroft and John himself no one knew what he really was; they had both agreed it would be best not to tell anyone. If he was honest, John had always been ashamed of himself because he was a Squib and definitely didn’t want people to know. This did not mean that he wasn’t ecstatic when he received a letter from Professor Albus Dumbledore - arguably the greatest headmaster ever to govern Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - asking him to keep a close eye on Harry and to inform him immediately of any suspicious goings on. A task in which John took great pride, though he could not tell anyone except Mycroft, who was already well aware of Dumbledore’s request.

 

 


	2. Make a Wish Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry turns two and has his first birthday with his new family.

 

It didn’t take long for Harry to get settled in at his new home. He had received so much more love and affection in the first few days with Greg and Mycroft than he got in all of the months he’d spent with his aunt and uncle. Sherlock and John quickly fell in love with Harry and adored spending time with him, and regularly offered to look after him whenever possible. Their landlady, Mrs Hudson, had also fallen for Harry and immediately encouraged him to call her ‘Nana Hudson’ and urged everyone else to do the same, if not only when in Harry’s company. Greg and Mycroft decided to throw a party to celebrate Harry’s second birthday, though he was too young to really comprehend the events and would probably not remember the party when he was older. They thought it would be nice to have pictures to show him when he was older, but they really just wanted an excuse to spoil him rotten. 

 

They decided to have the party at their house, since they were only inviting close friends and family. Greg and Mycroft decorated the whole house and put all of Harry’s presents in the living room. They spent the morning together, taking Harry to the zoo to look at the animals, which he loved. When they got home, they put him down for a nap. While he was asleep, the guests started arriving, each one with a large present or multiple gifts for him. Both of Greg and Mycroft’s parents were there, _Nana_ Hudson, Sherlock, John, Molly, Donovan and Anthea were among the guests. When Harry woke from his nap, Greg went upstairs to change him before bringing him down to see everyone and open his presents. All of the guests absolutely adored Harry, so much so that they were all desperate to hold him. Sherlock was first to take him from Greg and he wouldn’t let anyone else near him, eventually, John managed to pry the infant from him. Neither Mycroft or Greg got to hold him for the entire afternoon, instead they talked to everyone, thanking them for coming and for their gifts. Everyone knew what had happened to Harry’s parents, so no one brought it up. 

 

A couple of hours passed before Mycroft decided it was time for the cake. The cake was a teddy, just like the one they had brought for him when they first brought him home, as he had become very attached to it. Mummy Holmes carried Harry into the dining room and put him in his high chair as Mycroft placed the cake in front of him and lit the candles. John was taking photos of the whole party and he took one of harry sat with the cake in front of him, surrounded by his family. They all sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to him and when the song ended, Greg said “Make a wish, Harry” before helping the giggling infant blow out the candles.

 

Shortly after this, the guests started to leave. Greg and Mycroft thanked them again and waited until everyone had gone before they tidied away and sat with Harry to unwrap his presents. They opened the gifts from the guests first, which included multiple stuffed toys, children’s books and games. They then helped him open the presents they got him, lots of toys, films and books. 

 

It had been a long day and all three of them were tired, they had a quick dinner before they put Harry to bed, the two men sitting own to watch a film and talk about how the day had gone. They both agreed that the party had gone very well, everyone loved Harry and it was nice that he had such a large family now, most people were aware that it had been just Harry, James and Lily. Greg was disappointed that Petunia and her family didn’t come but he knew that she and Lily had fallen out many years ago, so he wasn’t surprised. When the film finished, they went to bed, knowing they were going to be woken up very early by their son.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I know it was very short but I hope you're enjoying this so far. If there's anything you want to happen in this then feel free to tell me and I'll try to write it in.


	3. Just Play Him a Bit of Music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been quite busy and I have an idea of where to take this fic but I don't know how to get it there. Any prompts for future chapters would be much appreciated. This is a very short chapter but something I wanted to put in, hope you enjoy.

A week after his second birthday, Harry was to spend the night with John and Sherlock. His dad’s didn’t want to leave him, but both had emergencies at work and neither could take him with them, so instead, they asked his uncles to watch him, of course they didn’t hesitate to accept. Greg dropped Harry of at their flat, kissing him goodbye before leaving, having given both Sherlock _and_ John a list of instructions. Mycroft had already gone to work and had said goodbye to Harry that morning. Once Greg had gone, Sherlock carried Harry in to their flat and put him on the sofa. It was midday and Harry had woken up earlier than usual that morning so he was very tired and therefore, cranky. 

 

Not long after he was sat down, Harry started crying. At first, they thought he may be hungry, so they attempted to feed him, that just ended up with them all wearing the food and Harry crying more than before. John then checked his nappy to see if he needed changing, but he didn’t. After ten minutes of being stood in the lounge, rocking the still screaming child, John handed him to Sherlock. “I’m going to see if Nana Hudson Knows how to calm him down.” He said before leaving Sherlock and Harry to find Nana Hudson.

 

Sherlock held the infant, rocking him gently and speaking quietly to him. “What’s the matter, Harry? We know that you’re not hungry, you don’t need changing and you haven’t calmed at all whilst being held.” Harry continued to cry, so Sherlock placed him back on the sofa and went to get his violin. He walked back over to the bawling child and held the instrument, instantly finding a comfortable position and starting to play. 

 

Sherlock stood over Harry for several minutes, playing a soft melody to him, eventually he started to calm down, and not long after he drifted off to sleep. Sherlock finished the song he was playing before placing the Violin back in its case and walking over to the infant. He smiled as he picked Harry up, careful not to wake him, and carried him over to his cot.  “It seems you also like the violin, Harry. Perhaps one day, when you’re a bit bigger, I’ll teach you and we can play together, would you like that?” Harry just snores lightly and Sherlock walks back to his violin, walking over to the window and starting to play again. When John re-entered the flat, he was surprised to find Harry fast asleep in his cot and Sherlock stood by the window, playing a beautiful tune on his much loved instrument. 

“How did you manage to do that?” He asked.

Sherlock smiled “It seems that our nephew was tired, I just played him a little music and he went almost straight to sleep.”


	4. Merry Christmas Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Mycroft and Greg spend Christmas day at 221B.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I haven't been able to write because I've not had much time and I also haven't been in the mood to write. I finally managed to figure out how I wanted to write this chapter. Hopefully you like it and also I should hopefully get the next chapter done much quicker. Thank you for all of the comments/kudos and bookmarks - each one makes me grin like an idiot.

It had been a year and a half since Mycroft and Greg had adopted Harry. The boy had definitely become comfortable in his new home. At 3 and a half years old, Harry was full of energy and loved to use that energy in running around the house, not falling over anywhere near as much as he used to as he was now much more balanced when he moved. He had many toys, Mycroft and Sherlock both liked to get him toys that could aid his learning, trying to help him develop the intellect that both the Holmes brothers had. Although he was not technically a Holmes, they both knew that with the right tools and training, he would be able to have the mind of one. Lots of other people liked to buy the toddler toys that weren’t purely to help him learn. As a result of this, both Greg and Mycroft regularly found themselves tripping over something that he had left around.

 

Although he was still very young, Harry was showing signs of being able to understand words, both spoken and written. However, he hadn’t actually spoken in the time he had been with his new family. As far as anyone was aware, Harry had not said anything since the tragic event that caused him to be an orphan. Not that his parents were concerned, they knew that Harry could understand words as he would react when people spoke to him. Everyone had understood that he was able to communicate and that he would do so when he was ready, they weren’t going to try and push him to speak.

 

It was their second Christmas with Harry and this year they had been invited to 221B to spend the day with Sherlock, John and Nana Hudson. They made their way to the flat on Christmas morning, after Harry had opened his presents from Santa. As they stepped out of the car they could smell the delicious lunch that Nana Hudson was cooking for them. Greg rang the bell while Mycroft tried to keep hold of Harry who was incredibly excited because it was Christmas and Santa had been. Usually they would have walked straight into the flat without knocking, but they decided that they would alert Sherlock and John of their presence to make sure that Sherlock had some time to put his latest experiment away, or at least somewhere where a certain toddler could get to it.

 

Not long after they rang the bell, John opened the door to let them in.

“Merry Christmas.” He greeted them, smiling and stroking Harry’s head.

“Merry Christmas, John.” Greg said as they walked into the flat. “Merry Christmas, Nana Hudson.” Greg then said cheerily as they passed her open door before ascending the stairs to John and Sherlock’s flat.

“Merry Christmas, Boys. I’ll be up soon, just finishing the potatoes.” She called back.

 

As soon as they set foot in the flat, Harry wriggled a lot until Mycroft put him down. They all sat on the chairs in the lounge as the toddler ran around, showing John and Sherlock the new toy that he was allowed to bring with him. When Nana Hudson appeared in the flat, they decided that they would open the presents that they had got for each other. John sat next to the tree and started to sort out the presents, giving them to Harry and telling him who they’re for so that he could hand them out. When they all had a present, John gave Harry one of his, smiling as the boy instantly tore open the wrapping paper to see what he’d got.

“What have you got, Harry?” Mycroft asked, looking over to the book his son was holding. Harry got up and walked over to his dad, carrying his new book. Mycroft lifted him onto his lap and looked at the book, too.

“Ooh, the Grimm’s Fairy tales. That’s nice, isn’t it? Who got you that?” He knew that he would get a response from his son, the boy would ether point or walk over to them. What they got in response was a complete shock to all of them.

“Thank you, Nana Hudson.” Harry said, showing both that he could communicate, and that he could do it to a much higher standard than most children his age.

Everyone stared at him for a moment, all too surprised to say anything. Mycroft was the first to speak after Harry.

“It’s a lovely present, why don’t you give Nana Hudson a cuddle?” He placed the boy on the floor so that he could go over to Nana Hudson, who looked very close to tears because she was so happy.

 

They then opened the rest of the presents, all even more surprised that Harry was now thanking everyone and telling them what he had got instead of just showing them. By the time Nana Hudson announced that the Christmas dinner was cooked, both Sherlock and Mycroft had had a conversation with the toddler about the books that he liked that he had read with them. Greg had asked the boy hat his favourite present was, smirking at Mycroft when Harry said he liked the toy cars more than the chess set, Greg had told Mycroft that three was a little too young to learn chess, even if you were a Holmes.

 

When they all sat down to dinner, it had become apparent that, although Harry hadn’t spoken at all in the time he’d been with them, he was a very talkative boy. This was something that everyone was pleased to realise as they enjoyed asking him what he thought and whether he liked things, or, in the case of Brussels sprouts, didn’t like things.

 

Carrying a very tired child and the presents they had received, they said their goodbyes and left the flat. When they got back to their home they changed Harry and put him in bed, only for him to surprise them once more by stopping Mycroft reading him his bed time story and reading it aloud himself. When the boy had fallen asleep, Greg tucked him in and they both kissed him goodnight. As they left the room, before turning out the light, Mycroft said one last thing.

“Merry Christmas, Harry.” They were just closing the door as they heard the sleepy reply.

“Merry Christmas, Daddy.” Smiling, they walked downstairs, both incredibly happy that their son was talking, and even happier that he had called Mycroft ‘Daddy’. It had been a very good Christmas.


End file.
